Jail Bait
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: Danny needed to disappear. Hide away somewhere where no one would ever look for him. And what better place to hide a superhero, than a prison. (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Amanda Waller, that was a well known name by the criminal underworld, though she was no criminal. Far from it, she was the prison warden at Belle Reve Penitentiary, the world's most impenetrable prison for super-villains. To villains she was the boogie man, cold and unfeeling at the best of times and more than happy to see them suffer for their crimes.

She was a larger than life African woman with a military hair cut, dark black eyes, and a scowl that some said she was born wearing. Legends were spoken about her after she beat the Batman in a staring contest. She wore a professional navy blue suit and gave off an air of complete superiority. Most of the super-powered people of the world would crawl into a hole and wait for the sound of her heels to die way if they knew she was coming.

Amanda was walking through her own prison flanked but three guards same as she did every week, over to the back of the prison to the solitary confinement quarters. Some inmates through insults as they passed but must just whispered. No one knew what she did to the solo convict that was kept in there, but they all had nightmares thinking about it. Even her guard was made to wait outside.

No one knew anything about that convict really. They brought him out from time to time for meals and to the contained areas for prison work, but he never said anything about himself or what he did. But whatever it was made him deserve triple the security measures as all the other prisoners, including three of the inhibitor callers that the inmates were forced to wear to suppress their powers. Even after almost a whole year no one even knew his real name, the guards simply referred to him as Cujo.

Amanda walked to the very end of the long hall of empty cells to the one that housed the inmate. She had never seen the need to put others in solitary confinement. It was amazing how fast a convict learned to behave when you electrocute them to the point where they lose consciousness when they even sneeze at you funny.

Turning she looked in on the prisoner. "Hello Danny." If any of the inmates could have heard the motherly gentleness in her voice then they would have died of shock.

The inmate looked up from a book he had been reading and smiled at the warden. "Oh Ms. Waller, it's nice to see you again. Has it been a week already?" The convict was nothing more than a boy, fifteen years old with messy black hair and gentle blue eyes. He looked completely out of place in the orange prison uniform. "How's your mother doing? Did the surgery on her hip go well?"

Amanda Waller chuckled lightly. "The old bird is already trying to get out of bed. They would need elephant tranquilizers to keep her down for long." She joked and reached into her suit jacket and pulled out three books. "I brought you some more books but you're going to need more room for them all soon."

"Oh, thank you." Danny said smiling kindly as he reached up and took the books. Amanda got a glimpse of the inhibiter caller that was around his wrist like the one underneath his neck. She never understood why Danny asked for the things he did.

Unlike the other inmates who were not permitted positions in their cells, Danny's was filled with books on all kinds of subjects; most dealt with biology and medical sciences, though there were a few on psychology, criminology, meditation, and books that were published by his own parents on 'Ecto-Engineering'. Though he had to push them all underneath his cot and have the sheets hanging down so that other guards couldn't see them whenever he was escorted to and from his cell.

Amanda smiled as she exchanged pleasantries and small talk with the young boy. But the little talk was coming to an end and she could feel the smile slipping and the same tired question waiting on her lips. It was a question he asked of him every week and to which he never gave a straight answer. "Danny, what are you doing here?"

The boy smiled looking over to his cot. "I guess I'm a prisoner." He joked. "The world is better off… safer with me in here." He said sadly.

"Why Danny. You say you murdered your family but I don't believe you." Amanda said looking at him boy. "You came begging me to put you away without telling the world about it. You said that you would serve ten years before you even let yourself have a trial. Why are you doing this, Danny? You're a hero. You're too good for a place like this." Usually Amanda Waller didn't care for heroes. The only one in the Justice League that even had a hint of her respect was Batman, but Danny was different. Amanda Waller was not the warden's real name. She had been aside that name as a fake identity to prevent anyone going after her family to gain information about Belle Reve, her parents and a sister who had a husband and two kids.

But when some villains had found her sister and her sister's family, the one that saved them was the same innocent child that now sat in her prison right in front of her. And he had been so kind to them and so much more human than the people in the Justice League. But when the authorities arrived he just ran away, not wanting to get involved in the politics of heroing. She had great respect for the young man, so it was a shock to her when the ghost boy flew into her office confessed to a crime and showed her his civilian identity before asking her to lock him up in secret to stop his enemies from trying to bust him out. But she did it all the same out a gratitude to him.

Danny smiled and shook his head. "It's just for nine more years. Please… I can't explain… but just trust me."

Amanda shook her head slowly. "Even after all this time I still don't understand you, Danny." She sighed. "Just make sure you stay out of trouble like a good dog." She said pointing seriously at him as he laughed and gave a small bark and even she had to chuckle. Danny had told her not to use his name anywhere, so he picked the name Cujo for himself saying that it was the ghost of a guard dog that was put down because people didn't want it anymore. "Goodbye Danny, see you next week."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Superboy had been undercover as Tommy Terror at Belle Reve for only a day but he had already almost had his cover blown once. In retrospect sending a hero into a prison full of super-villains, some of which he had personally put in the joint, with only some hair dye and a fake country accent as a disguise was probably not the best plan.

He was in the mess hall and got his food along with is cellmate, Icicle Jr., before going and finding a table. Not wanting to cause some kind of ruckuses over nothing and drag more attention to himself he picked an empty table near the center of the room. Icicle Jr. sat across from him and started to eat his slops. Superboy looked over across the room to see Icicle Sr. along with two other ice powered villains and two heave muscle villains at another table. "Why aren't you sitting with your pa?" Superboy asked in the southern accent.

"Because my father is a jerk who only wants me around when he needs me." Icicle said bitterly. "But I try not to live or die over getting his approval, you know?" Icicle Jr. finished with a shrug before going back to his peas.

"Trust me… I know." Superboy said weakly thinking about Superman. Though he was a genetic clone of Superman the big blue never even looked at him. The man who should have been like a father to him wouldn't even talk to him when he was trying so hard to be someone like him.

Superboy found that he had a surprising amount in common with the young ice villain. But he was only in Belle Reve to spy on the ice villains who had been gathering in there. The Batman thought that they were trying to stage a break out, and the Batman was the world's best investigator.

Superboy was surprised out of his thought however when someone sat down in the seat next to him. He looked over a saw a boy how looked like he was about fourteen or fifteen years old. He was scrawny with black hair and blue eyes. He didn't look like the kind of guy who belonged in Belle Reve.

The boy smiled and nodded at him. "Hello, you two the new meat?"

"Um… yeah…" Superboy said slowly. "Who are you? I don't remember seeing your face anywhere before. Were you in the empty gym during the stretching period?"

The black haired boy gave a hollowed laugh. "No, they don't let me out of solitary confinement except for during meals and to work." He said drinking some water. His sleeves that were to lose fell back showing another inhibiter like the one all the prisoners had around their neck along with a network of scars. He didn't talk after that. So Superboy didn't get his name. He ate quickly and then two guards quickly escorted him out.

"Ok… who in devil was that?" Superboy said confused.

"No one knows man. I've heard a little about the guy. They call him Cujo, but no one knows his real name. No one knows what crime he committed or how long he is in for." Icicle Jr. said looking after him. "But it has got to be something big. Not even the worst murders get solitary here and they say that he wasn't even given a trial, like the Justice League didn't want to take any chances and just smuggled him in." Icicle downed the rest of his water. "He might look like a scrawny kid but he must be scary strong if the Justice League is pulling crap like that. That's why he's got three times the number of inhibiter callers. As far as I've heard they just turned on canceling out every power with that guy."

Superboy gave a low whistle. 'You get that, M'gann?' He thought to Miss. Martian through the mind link she had set the team up with. She was undercover in the women's wing as Tiffin Terror, Tommy Terror's twin sister.

'Yeah that doesn't sound like something the League would do though. But if the kid is that powerful than we might have a problem. What do you think Aqualad?' She thought to the team's leader who was stationed right outside of the prison in the Bio-ship.

'We are trying to make confirmation now… the file is locked Robin is working on cracking it.' Aqualad thought.

'Got it.' Robin's thoughts entered the mix. 'Wow. This kid really is down for having almost every power; flight, super-strength, super-speed, invisibility, phasing, radiation blasts, heightened senses, sonic screams, mind-control, creating hard-light shields and weapons, elasticity, replication, generating electrical currents, an estimated IQ of 160, and that's just under known which implies they think he's got more, they are restricting pyrokinesis, shape-shifting, teleportation and telepathy as 'just in case'.'

'You have got to be kidding me. How have we never heard of this guy?' Kid Flash said in mixed amazement and horror. 'He's got more powers than most of the Justice League put together.'

'More specifically, Green Lantern, Black Canary, Martian Man-hunter, Captain Atom, and the Flash.' Robin said. 'Ok, I'm official way past whelmed, I'm calling Bats. If this guy's collars go off then we could be in trouble.'

'What is he in for anyways?' M'gann asked.

'Let me… ok that's odd.' Robin thought. 'It only says that he confessed to a crime and there is no court date for him or even a time of arrest. Doesn't say what he did… his registered identity is a fake, and not a very good one. Hold on I'm sending this to Batman so he can to a scan of the prisoner's face. There, now we just have to wait for… oh… Batman says not to worry… he says the boy won't try to break out.'

'Well that didn't take long.' Superboy thought as he watched Mr. Freeze attack Icicle Sr. before being dragged way by two security guards.

Danny Fenton was in his cell mediating calmly on the floor in the middle of the room focusing his mind through mental exercises that he read about in some of the books that Amanda Waller had smuggled him. But he was broken out of his concentration when the siren for the prison began to blare.

His eyes shot open and he reached up his hand to cover his sensitive ears. But the siren stopped as abruptly as it started. He could hear screams and shouts of either fear or triumph coming from outside of the solitary confinement wing.

He felt a rush of energy pass through him and he looked down at his own hands that had begun to glow dark green. His breathing became move uneven and his curled up into a ball. "No… I can't… I don't want to be him." Danny began to mumble as he clenched his eyes tightly.

"Danny… you need to get up." A gentle voice urged him. Looking up Danny saw a red haired girl in a black sweeter, the girl was semi-translucent and leaning over him with a look of concern. It was the figure that always came to him when he panicked, the one that always told him to leave the prison and fight for the greater good. It was his older sister, Jazz. "Danny, there are dozens of guards in this prison, men and women who will die if you don't help them."

Danny looked over at the figure. As if to prove her right a cloud of frigid air came into the hall and froze all the surfaces. "I can't… I promised that I would not become him. If I go out there… I need to wait…" Danny said shifting his gaze away.

"Danny, this can't wait nine more years, these people need you now." The phantasm said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "And if the prisoners do escape from prison then millions could die. You can stop it, Danny. You can stop it without ever leaving this prison, but you have to act now."

"You not real." Danny said bitterly and the form of his sister recoiled as if struck. "You're just a figment of my imagination trying to tell me to do the right thing. You're not my sister, or even her ghost." He turned his head way from her. "She didn't have a ghost… I checked."

"Your right." His 'sister' said sadly. "But you said it yourself, I'm only telling you to do what you already know is the right thing." She said softly and then faded away. Danny was left along in the cell still worried about what he should do.

Amanda Waller and the prison consular, Hugo Strange, where locked in one of the cells with some of the other guards as some inmates stood in front of the door laughing at them. One of Amanda's arms was incased in ice and they were all freezing.

"I bet you wish that you had a set of the new prison orange we had smuggled in. Nanotech threads keep us nice and toasty." One laughed from the cell window.

"Toasty… please, after this you're going to be toast." Amanda spat at the convict. "You still haven't got past the last line of defense." She said before shivering.

"Please, we are going to be through that wall in ten minutes and then we will be walking out of here before any help can arrive." The prisoner said smugly.

"I wasn't talking about the wall." Amanda said angrily. The convict looked confused but then a large green ray of energy struck him in the gut and sent him flying over three of his fellow inmates knocking out all four of them. Despite the pain from her frozen arm, Amanda smiled from within the cell. "Meet Belle Reve's last line of defense, our guard dog."

The inmates stepped back in shock as a young boy appeared out of thin air. His snow white hair half way covering eyes that shone with a brilliant and venomous green light. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots and had a strange symbol in the center of his chest that looked like a D with a P phased into it. "I am sorry I'm late Ms. Waller. Just leave this to me." The boy said calmly.

One of the inmates laughed. "Boy, do you honestly think you can take on every con in Bel…" That was as far as the man got before the boy dashed forwards at high speeds and punched the guy in the gut knocking the air out of him. Then he grabbed the convict and threw him at another before shooting a third with a blast of green energy that he fired out of his palm.

Two villains started to throw fire at the boy who was completely engulfed in the flames. But when the fire died there was no sign of him. The next moment both the fire villains were out for the count. "Guard Dog, you need to take down the ice villains before they break through the wall!" Waller shouted over the noise.

The boy looked over to the three ice villains who were shooting ice on a wall in order to make it brittle so that two super-strength monster could destroy it. "Yes Warden!" He said with a smile. Jumping up he flew straight over the astonished villains and flew straight into the 'Block Buster' monster, a large monster that looked a bit like a fish. The monster was knocked to the wall hard enough to throw up dust. When the dust cleared the boy was gone again and the monster was getting up.

"Where did that kid go?" Icicle Sr. said looking around. Then the Block Buster grabbed the senior ice villain and threw him at Mr. Freeze.

"Wha… what are you doing Block Buster?" Captain Cold said in a panic moving away from the creature. It looked up at him and gave a grin.

"Boo…" The creature said laughing as its eyes glowed the same green as the boy had been. All the inmates gasped him horror when the green energy leaked out of the Block Buster's body and he started to flout up off the ground.

Within seven minutes he had knocked out half of the convicts and the rest were starting to run. He had left the Block Buster's body and the majority of the stronger villains were unconscious or injured. But the lights turned back on for the collars and shocked a remained of the villains who had been too stupid to take them off. "Are you ok, Ms. Waller?" The boy asked, moving to the cell were the prison staff had been safely watching from.

"We're fine. Can you do something about this?" Amanda Waller grinned as she lifted her frozen arm. The boy nodded and put a hand on the ice which fell straight through her arm to shatter on the floor. "Thank you. Now go clear out the women's wing. I can handle things here."

'No… please don't leave me… M'gann.' Superboy thought standing in front of the frozen body of his teammate. The girl he now new that he loved.

"Dude… I'm so sorry." Icicle Jr. said rubbing the back of his neck. "And she was such the total babe to."

Superboy raised his fist about the shatter the ice to get to her when a strong grip on his arm stopped him. "If you to that you'll shatter her." An echoing voice said from beside him. Looking around he saw a smaller boy with bleached white hair and green eyes. "Let me." He reached into the ice and pulled the girl out.

"Are you ok?" Superboy asked worriedly.

"Yeah… it's pretty cold where I…" Ms. Martian started but then stopped as Superboy kissed her.

"Dude! That's your sister." Icicle Jr. said more in shock about the kissing than the sudden appearance of a glowing kid. As they kissed however Ms. Martian dropped her disguise letting the blond hair turn red and her skin turn green. "Wait… she's… then are you… oh… Dad is going to kill me."

"Um… I don't know what's going on but… could you all… I don't know… return to your cells?" The glowing kid said questioningly before walked further into the women's wing where they could her explosions and screams coming from.

The next day the Team had gathered in the briefing room to discuss the events at the prison. "Batman, who is this guy?" Robin asked is mentor as they watched a video of the attempted break out.

"The better question is, who was he?" Batman said in his deep voice before pulling up some old new reports. "Danny Phantom, he was a small town hero. He saved the world on two known occasions."

"Says here that his town was divided on the subject of whether he was a hero or a villain." Aqualad said looking at the articles.

"Like many small time heroes he was framed for crimes he never committed and manipulated by people who wanted his power. The League checked all clams against him and none were true." Black Canary said seriously. "One year ago after the death of some civilians in his town he disappeared from the face of the earth, presumed to be dead. The Justice League took responsibility for controlling his rouge gallery but their composition made them difficult to contain or control. Zatara and Captain Atom tried their best to keep things at an acceptable level but…" Black Canary said as Batman pulled up an article on the fate of the town. "Since we could not fight them properly… it was decided that the town would be evacuated… and purged."

"Wow wait a second, purged, isn't that a little excessive?" Kid Flash said worriedly.

"No, it wasn't." Came Batman's flat answer. "It was the only way to stop the spread of the interdimensional beings referred to as ghosts. After the death of the Fenton family, the worlds foremost experts in combating ghosts, and the disappearance of Phantom, there was nothing that we could do."

"Oh come on Bats, ghosts, really?" Kid Flash said rolling his eyes.

"Yes Wally, really." Black Canary said so seriously that Kid Flash gulped. "And as for how big of a threat it was… Phantom was a ghost, and wildly considered to be a child among them and not the most skilled or powerful, and he was able to take down every prisoner at Belle Reve by himself. Zatara and Captain Atom fought three or more of these ghosts every day for a month. It was a lost cause."

"But… why did Phantom just disappear?" M'gann asked.

"Survivors gilt." Batman said pulling up another image on the screen. It was a memorial of three adults and four children, the capitations said 'gone but not forgotten'. "People he couldn't save. Some heroes can't take it and quit."

"Are we going to try to make contact with him?" Arteimis asked.

"No…" Batman said flatly. "Phantom was a hero, but he is now scared, mentally unstable and extremely dangerous. It is best if you do not try to make contact."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling us everything?" Arteimis said crossing her arms.

"Your instructions are the same regardless of whether or not you understand Phantom. The reasons are his, and I have no right to disclose them." Batman said seriously. "Nor would I disclose any of yours or any other member of the Team or League's secrets." Arteimis shut her mouth thinking about her own family history and the skeletons in her closet. He turned to Superboy and Miss. Martian. "As for your performances in all this… it was acceptable. Good work."


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny was eating in the dining hall with Icicle Jr. who hadn't stopped complaining since the failed break out the previous week, but Danny wasn't listening to him. No one had connected the near invisible boy from the solitary confinement with the hero that had rampaged through the prison.

Danny himself was a little upset because three days ago Amanda Waller was made to step down from her position as warden of Belle Reve and was replaced by Dr. Hugo Strange. The first thing that Strange did was go down into solitary confinement and talk to Danny for hours trying to get information about Danny, he had claimed that it was just his interests as a Physiatrist but Danny didn't like him.

They also did a search of Danny's cell and confiscated all his books leaving the super-powered teenager bored out of his mind. Then they took him out of solitary and made him the cellmate to the annoying Icicle Jr.

Danny brought his mashed potatoes to his mouth but shivered causing them to fall of his spoon. Danny gridded his teeth in frustration. Ever since the break out he couldn't stop shivering.

"Dude, look at that." Icicle Jr. said pointing at the TV monitor that was set up in the dining hall. It was a little ironic that the supervillains watched nothing but the news about how superheroes were beating up other supervillains.

"We are live in down town Star City where a giant plant is wrecking the city." The reporter said standing on a roof top with a giant plant monster was picking up and throwing cars using a mouth that was a large star shaped flower with rows of large teeth like thorns. "The Flash and other Leagues are working to subdue the plant, but other similar attacks have been launched on other major city around the…"

The video went to static and some of the inmates started complaining since they always liked it when the heroes were losing. But soon the static was replaced by a new image. In the middle of the TV was a man with a white painted face and dyed green hair who was wearing a purple suit that was about as ridiculous as his oversized smile. "Ha, is this thing on?" The Joker said wrapping the camera lens with the back of one finger. "Oh it is. We interrupt your normally scheduled mayhem to bring you this special message from the Injustice League."

The camera turned to show several well known villains. The inmates around Danny cheered for which ever was their favorite. "Dude are you seeing this? …Dude?" Icicle Jr. trued to see his cellmate's eyes fixated on one of the villains on the screen.

"Fright Knight." He muttered softly and started to shack and buried his head in his hands.

"Danny, you need to go." The voice of his sister said again in his head.

"No I can't… I have to say here. I need to stay where it is safe." Danny muttered.

"Dude you alright?" Icicle Jr. said looking over at his roommate.

"Danny, only you can fight him. The people who can protect have the obligation to do so." The phantom of his sister pressed him.

"I can't… if I turn into him… everyone will die." Tears started to come to Danny's eyes and his fear fought for control of his body against his very nature.

"Guys, I think there is something wrong with Cujo!" Icicle Jr. shouted but the other villains just told him to shut up.

"Danny you aren't thinking clearly. You never lost control. It was Vlad. When Vlad took away your humanity that is when that monster was born. You are not him. You never will be." The voice said quietly. "Look up Danny." Danny did as he was told and saw that the news was back on and that buildings were being destroyed, lives lost. "You need to save them."

"Dude should I get some… Wow!" Icicle Jr. pulled back his hand that he had been resting on Danny's shoulder and a bright blue light poured out of the boy freezing the ice villain's hand. The inhibiter collars around his neck and wrists froze and shattered. The light poured out and froze every surface of the room and the villains all stopped shouting to stare at the boy.

Some of the guards were shouting things one their hand radios and ran towards the boy but he started to flout up into the air and then shot through the ceiling without making a hole. "... Wait you forgot me, dude! Come on be a pal!" Icicle Jr. shouted miserably.

"That weapon of yours is very effective, Sir Fright." Count Vertigo said smugly as he was returning to the head quarters of the Injustice League standing on top of a golden cage made by Wotan to hold the Justice League's team of 'junior heroes'. The Sorcerer was flying alongside the cage along with Black Atom and the Fright Knight who was riding his terrifying horse, Nightmare.

"Not even the bravest of souls will continue after a taste of my Soul Shredder's steel." The Fright Knight boasted over the screams of aguish of the young heroes that had been sent to destroy their control center. "Caging them is hardly even necessary."

"That maybe but we still need to find the Martian and the Wonder Boy." Count Vertigo said with a smirk. "Don't you just love it when the strong win?" But Vertigo staggered and almost fell of the cage when it came to a sudden stop. "What are you doing, Wotan?"

The immortal sorcerer was staring of to their left. "A large mass of mystical energy is coming this way. Did you call for any of your associates, Sir Knight?"

"Why would I… no… it can't be…" The Fright Knight said as his horse began to panic. "But… the boy has been dead for a year now."

"What are you talking about who is…" Vertigo started but a blur came past them striking Wotan hard enough to send him flying straight down to crash into the ground with a blow that shock the earth. The cage underneath Vertigo disappeared and Black Atom quickly flew in to stop him from falling.

As the children fell screaming in their hypnotized terror, the blur came back around and an orb of green energy formed around them and slowly lowered to the ground.

"Fright, what the hell is that?" Vertigo shouted.

"That is the one who once hunted my kind. The bane of my King." Fright Knight said angrily as the green sphere disappeared revealing a young boy with snow white hair who was giving off a strong blue glow. Ice formed on the ground below the boy's feet. "Phantom."

The boy began to laugh, a terrifying sound to the mortals that heard it, it was filled with madness and seemed to echo and came from every direction. "What is wrong Pumpkin Knight, is the embodiment of fear quacking in his metal underwear?"

"The Fright Knight fears nothing." The ghostly knight said as he threw himself off of his horse and drew his sword. "I'd be just glad that you are not dead so I can take your life myself, Ghost Child."

"Black Atom, crush him!" Vertigo shouted. The larger villain flew straight for the ghost boy.

"No don't you fool!" The Fright Knight shouted but it was too late. Black Atom tackled the boy who seemed to disappear. "This would be problematic."

"Where did…" Vertigo started but was quickly silenced when Black Atom flew straight for him and delivered a hard punch to the stomach. Vertigo gasped but he couldn't get any air. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Black Atom, what are you doing?" Poison Ivy asked as she came out of the high brush with Ultrahumanite.

"He is possessed, stop him!" Fright Knight shouted. Black Atom moved quickly towards Poison Ivy but large vines shot out of the earth and wrapped themselves around him. He struggled for a few moments to break free but then he stopped and smiled before going limp.

"What is going on, Fright?" Poison Ivy said angrily.

"The boy left his body, watch yourselves." Fright Knight said gaining a little altitude.

"Boy? What Boy?" Poison Ivy shouted. Then she heard a shout of panic behind her and turned around to see Ultrahumanite buried in the ground up to his neck. "Fright!?"

"Come out and face me, Ghost Child." The Fright Knight shouted. A vine shot out of the earth and grabbed onto the Fright Knight's sword. "What, no!" The ghost knight shouted as his sword was pulled out of his hand and flew down landing in the hand of Poison Ivy.

The female villain looked up and her eyes were glowing bright green. "Pumpkin." She said and a large pumpkin grew out of the ground right next to her. She then shoved the sword into the pumpkin as the Fright Knight screamed. A vortex appeared from the hilt of the sword that dragged the Fright Knight and his Nightmare in before disappearing. Danny walked out of Poison Ivy's body and back handed her in the face on the way out knocking her unconscious.

"Oh god… that was awful." Moaned Kid Flash, who was the first to wake up from the effect of the Soul Shredder.

"The Soul Shredder makes you live out your worst nightmares. The braver the victim, the more it hurts." Danny said simply standing over them. "Don't worry, the pain will subside quickly and you won't even remember it in a few moments. You body can't handle or comprehend that level of fear, so it will just forget it."

They all looked up and shivered at the sound of Danny's voice. "Wha… Phantom… what are…" Arteimis started but stopped as she looked around at the unconscious or bound villains. "What happened here?"

"I took out my villain." Danny said picking up the pumpkin with the sword buried in it. "You can handle the rest." And before they could say anything else he was gone.

Danny needed a place to put the pumpkin. A place where no one would ever find it again. He was personally kicking himself for simply putting it back in the Fright Knight's castle the last time. He might as well put a giant arrow over it saying 'pull this to unleash a plague on humanity'. At least it wasn't Halloween.

Without really thinking about it he ended up drifting towards Amity Park… or what was left of it. He didn't even realize that the ruins were his own home town until he happened upon a sign in front of a large lot that had been bombed into the ground. 'Casper High School'.

"No…" He whispered as he realized where he was. "No…" He took to the air and flew quickly down the street. Even with the entire town reduced to rubble he still saw his old home; the park, the arcade, the mall… even the remnants of the Nasty Burger were his family and friends had… ended.

The final strew was when he found a building leveled to the ground with scraps of metal everywhere and a broken sign in front of it, all that was left of the once proud FentonWorks. He fell to his knees in front of the sign dropping the Fright Knight's pumpkin prison and began to sob. "I thought me disappearing was supposed to save everyone."

Danny had been crying there for more than an hour when a voice brought him back to reality. "How long do you planning on crying?" The roughness of it still didn't feel unkind. Danny turned his head and saw the Batman standing behind him.

"I don't understand. I left so that everyone could be safe. I left because… I was dangerous." Danny said shaking his head in front of the older hero. "I didn't want anyone else to die because of me." He pulled in his knees to cover his face. "How long…"

"The city was evacuated and purged almost a year ago, one month after you checked yourself into Belle Reve." Batman said simply. "This is what happens when a city's hero disappears."

"Some hero I was." Danny said sadly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You are young. The last time I came to you, you said that your heroing days were over and that you wanted the world to believe that you were dead. I respected your decision, but the world knows you still exist. Danny, what are you going to do now?" Batman asked.

"What is there to do; my family is gone, my town is gone, Ms. Waller is no longer the warden at Belle Reve and I broke out to save the day in front of everyone, so I can't just go back there and expect not to be found." Danny mumbled. "There isn't anything I can do."

"Phantom…"

"I'm not Phantom anymore. Haven't you heard? Phantom died, apparently so did Amity Park." Danny said bitterly.

"Then you need a new start." The Batman said coolly catching Danny's attention. "A new family, a new city, a new purpose and a new name. Reconsider my offer, join the Team."

Danny remained silent for a few moments. "You should do it." The voice of his sister echoed in his head. "No man is an island, Danny. You need the world as much as it needs you."

"Alright." Danny finally said. "Under one condition, if I ever lose control… you take me down. No hesitation and no mercy."

Batman pulled out a belt covered in runes and wires. "This belt was designed with you in mind. Once turned on it will limit all of your powers, including any that you might develop. It was made by Red Tornado, Zatara and ten of the top researchers in Atlantis, using your parents' designs and theories. Will this do?"

"You came prepared." Danny mumbled. "Am I really that predictable?"

"How do you think I found you?" Batman said simple as he threw Danny the belt.

* * *

"I am sorry to say that the Phantom escaped from Belle Reve to stop the attacks, and before we got a large tissue sample as well." Dr. Strange said into a phone.

"While it is unfortunate that we no longer have his tissue on hand, it matters not that he is no longer in Belle Reve. One way or another, my little Badger will be brought into the Light." The response came followed by a long cold laugh.

* * *

**Yet another thing that I just found while cleaning out my computer.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Discontinued)

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

The Team was completing some morning exercises with Black Canary, all except for Wally who was taking it easy using the arm he broke in the fight against the Injustice League as an excuse not to practice. But all practice ended when the Zeta Tubes buzzed to life. "Recognized, Zatara A11."

The Italian mage stepped out of the tunnel and walked over to a control panel on the side of the Zeta Tube. "Access granted Zatanna Zatara B06 authorization approved, Zatara A11." The computer rang as the Zeta Tube came to life again.

The Team gathered as a 14 year old girl with long black hair stepped out of the tube. "Zatanna, this is the Team. Team this is my daughter, Zatanna." Zatara said introducing the girl.

Miss. Martian flew over to the girl to introduce herself. "Hey, I'm…"

"Robin!" Robin shouted jumping in. "I mean, I'm Robin. She's Megan, and that's Wally, Arteimis, Caldor, and Connor." Robin said introducing the Team.

"Welcome to the cave." Caldor said friendly.

"Oh thanks." Zatanna said a bit embarrassed from the attention.

"So ah are… are you joining the Team?" Robin said hopefully.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, this is strictly a visit." Zatara said quickly as if he feared his daughter would go running off on a big mission while he wasn't looking. "I am sorry that we missed the train it would have been something Zatanna could have benefited from…" As Zatara began to talk with Black Canary the Team started up their own mental conversation.

'Do the rest of you get the impression we are still on probation with Zatara?' M'gann started.

'Not just Zatara, I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around?' Superboy thought.

'Because we like him hanging around.' Wally said.

'No, you like having him around because he waits on you, hand and foot.' Arteimis added.

'And your point is?' Wally didn't deny it.

'It almost makes you nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenor as our supervisor.' Aqualad thought.

'Yeah, at least he trusted us.' Robin thought bitterly.

'If you ignore the fact the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him.' Superboy's anger flared up. 'He was a trader and almost go M'g… all of us killed.'

"Are you guys having a physic conversation?" Zatanna asked getting Zatara's and Black Canary's attention. "Because I can't decide if that is really cool or incredible rude?"

Superboy looked over at the Leagues. "Alright fine, we were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack and the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other Androids that entered the cave and their creator T. O. Morrow. Batman has made tracking them down our highest priority." Black Canary said.

"But you have found none of the above." Robin complained.

"Not yet, but Red Tornado is Justice League. The Team is not to pursue this." Black Canary said with some finality.

Zatara tried to redirect the conversation. "Why don't you all take Zatanna for a tour of… the cave?" He said looking around trying to find his daughter. The Team turned around to see the girl lying across the Team's large wolf, Wolf.

"The tour will have to wait." Came Batman's voice as a monitor flared up.

"A mission?" Robin said hopefully.

"No, I am going to be sending you over a new teammate." Batman said coolly. "Be warned that he is not used to being on a team and has not been part of society for a long time. It will be your job to incorporate him into your team and get him to behave in a… hopefully normal fashion."

"'He', great, just when I thought the girl to guy ratio was getting better." Arteimis said sarcastically.

The Zeta Tubes hummed to life. "Access granted, Soul B07 authorized Batman A01." The computer said.

Out of the tube can a boy. He looked around fifteen with a white hoodie, messy black hair, shades on masking his eyes, and a silvery utility belt around his waist. He looked like an older version of Robin.

Both Zatara and Zatanna's eyes widened as the boy stepped into the room. "Batman… is that… who I think it is?" Zatara said slowly as if he couldn't believe it.

"Team this is Danny Marcus, previously known as Danny Fenton aka Phantom, his name for your team is Soul." Batman said as if he had won a bet with the other Leagues.

"Um… hey, nice to meet you." Danny said with a wave and an unsure smile.

"Batman, this isn't Phantom. This guy has a heartbeat." Superboy said skeptically.

"And we looked at the reports from Amity Park, Danny Fenton is died." Robin said looking at him mentor.

"Wouldn't Phantom be died to by default, you know ghost and all." Arteimis said crossing her arms.

"So you think I was fooled then?" Batman said and all of them immediately shut up. "Why don't you prove yourself, Danny?"

"Oh… ok I guess." Danny said and then crossed his legs under him and was flouting in midair. "What do you want me to do?"

"Simply transforming should be simple enough." Batman said flatly.

"You're no fun." Danny muttered and a ring appeared around his waist splitting in both directions to reveal the jumpsuit and logo of Danny Phantom, the only thing remaining behind was the silvery utility belt. "There, happy?"

The Team blinked at the light show as his entire body glowed. His white hair was being pushed around in a steady stream of mystical energy that was threatening to give Zatara an inferiority complex. His bright green eyes swept over the group and finally settled on Zatanna still petting Wolf.

"His heart has stopped beating." Superboy said a hit of worry in his voice. "Is that… ok?"

"Soul is a half ghost half human hybrid being." Batman said already referring to Danny by his new hero name. Zatara's jaw dropped. "Do not worry, this is normal for him."

"What, a half ghost? Even him being a ghost is scientifically impossible." Kid Flash said crossing his arms.

"Wally!" Arteimis said angrily elbowing him in the gut.

"What?" Wally complained.

"Actually it is very possible, the border between life and death is not that thin. All you have to do is create a quantum sink and refeed the byproduct in through Zeta wave linking the two flux points, then dissolve the higher level quantum state solidifying both the possibilities of life and death." Danny said as if it should be simple. They all looked at him as if he was crazy. "That really is the only safe way of doing it though… well depending on your definition of safe. It's like Schrödinger's cat exact for replace the gas that would painlessly kill the cat with high voltage electrocution and replace the antidote with having your molecules ripped apart."

"Wow…" Robin said shortly. "That sounds… painful."

"Not as much as you would think." Danny said shrugging as he transformed back into the black haired boy.

"Batman, I thought you said that we weren't supposed to try to make contact with… Danny." Arteimis said looking to the Hero. "Something about him being mentally unstable… and dangerous."

"He is unstable, paranoid, self-destructive, suffers from delusions… and he isn't funny… go luck with that." Batman said rubbing his temples. "He will not be using his full power during your missions. His transforming was only to prove to you who he is. He will not be doing it again, except in emergency situations. He will be living at Mount Justice with M'gann and Superboy but he will not be going to school until we get an accurate idea of his mental state. That is all." Batman ended transmissions.

"Well this is… unexpected." Black Canary said a little annoyed that Batman had not told the League about his contact with Phantom and for not going to her for the boy's therapy session. "Anyways Danny, welcome the Team we were just about…" The entire team looked over to where Danny had been but there was nothing but open air. Then they heard laughing and found Danny over with Zatanna and Wolf as the large white furred canine licked his face.

* * *

**STORY IS DEAD!**

**Sorry, I really don't feel like continuing it because it just follows the Young Justices story too much, and doing that just feels boring to me. So I had quit a long time ago.**


End file.
